Archery bows typically include a pair of pulleys, with at least one of the pulleys having a cam surface to provide a mechanical advantage while drawing the bow. Archery bows, in particular compound bows, require frequent tuning and upkeep to maintain proper timing of the pulley. The peak draw weight of the archery bow is often something that an archer may want to adjust. The ability to make adjustments to the bow relative to performance, particularly with respect proper bow tuning, is very important for proper and accurate shooting.
Many compound archery bows involve a cam on both ends of the limbs. The timing of when both cams “roll over” is important in maintaining a properly tuned bow. Traditionally it has been difficult to achieve and maintain synchronous roll over of the cams. Even when the archery bow is tuned and the cams roll over at the same time upon initial set up of the archery bow, several potential factors (e.g., string and cable stretch upon shooting the archery bow) may contribute to the cams not rolling over at the same time. The bowstring and cables of a compound archery bow may stretch unequally after a certain number of shots, by excessive heat, or simply the passage of time, thereby causing non-synchronous rollover of the cams. For a compound archery bow to shoot accurately, the cams on a dual cam bow must roll over at the same time to maximize the energy imparted to the arrow on the bowstring. Traditionally, to adjust the cam rollover a compound archery bow must be placed into a bow press (often found only in pro shops) to relax the string and cables so that the string can be adjusted (e.g., by rotating or twisting the bowstring). In addition, string stretch with resulting string rotation may also negatively impact accuracy of single cam systems.
Another aspect relating to proper and accurate shooting relates to the orientation of a peep sight mounted to a bowstring. When properly mounted, the peep sight is aligned precisely with the eye and opening or “peep” window is normal or perpendicular to the archer's line of sight at a full draw condition. As the string stretches through use and over time, the bowstring will rotate. Because the peep sight is typically mounted between strands of the bowstring, as the bowstring stretches, the peep sight rotates with the strings and no longer aligns normal or perpendicular to the archer's line of sight at a full draw condition. Similar to adjustment of the cam rollover, adjusting the orientation of the peep sight commonly requires use of a bow press or other externally attached alignment device, such as rubber tubing.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide improved apparatuses and structures for adjusting bowstrings and cables for archery bows.